


Work&Love

by gizmo1025



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo1025/pseuds/gizmo1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to Decisions, Decisions. More plot but still filled with smutty goodness. Let me know what you think:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

It's been a year since our relationship began. Morgan and Hotch are the best lovers. Caring, sweet, protective, and oh so loving. I find myself smiling most days thinking of them. My mother approves as best she can. Says she's happy that I've found two people that truly care for me. Morgan's mother Fran, was very sweet when Morgan told her about us. Happy that Morgan had found love. Jack understands as best as he can. I'm glad Hotch and Haley raised him with such an open mind.

Work has been interesting to say the least. Garcia and her silly comments that just make me blush. JJ has always been so supportive of me. When we told Rossi he nearly fell over,told us he had guessed something was up when Morgan and I were locked in the bathroom out of breath. Morgan laughed so hard at my blush that day. I didn't think it would fade, I looked like a bright red tomato. Kate is a very open person and is so understanding. Needless to say the team has been absolutely wonderful.

It's 3am, I lay awake in my bed. Reading since I can't sleep. As always my thoughts are keeping me from sleep. Hotch is at his apartment with Jack, Morgan is at his apartment, probably sleeping. Today is our anniversary, exactly one year of being lovers. My phone vibrates on my side table. I pick it up, opening the text.

Pretty boy, you awake?-DM  
Maybe-SR  
Come outside-DM  
Derek, it's three in the morning-SR  
Come on, please, for me?- DM 

I sigh, getting out of bed. I throw on a t shirt and jeans. Lacing up my shoes and pulling on a jacket. He better have a good reason for getting me out of bed so early. I open my door to see Aaron. A smile spreads across his face, "Good Morning love". I smile back, he kisses me. His hands caress my back, pulling me flush against his body. I gasp feeling his tongue run across my bottom lip. Kissing him always feels good. His tongue moves against mine, he pushes me back until my back presses against the wall. Feeling his body against mine forces a out a moan. 

He pulls away, taking my hand in his. Aaron pulls me downstairs and out of my building. Derek stands outside, leaning against his car. Looking so sexy, he smiles at me. "Good Morning Pretty Boy", I wrap my arms around him. Kissing him deeply, our tongues moving against each others. Aaron stands behind me, caressing my hips. Derek pulls away, "we have a surprise for you". Aaron places a kiss on my neck.

We drive off. The drive is short, the car stops in front of the park. Lanterns create a walkway, I turn looking at Aaron and Derek. They both wave their hands as to say go explore. I walk forward following the trail. It leads to a beautiful table with three chairs. Rose petals are scattered around creating a floor underneath the table. On the table lays three plates, each stacked with chocolate chip pancakes. I turn around, a grin on my face and tears in my eyes.

They are truly the sweetest men ever. Derek and Aaron finally walk over. Their lips pressing against each of my cheeks, whispering happy anniversary. They pull me to the table, sitting me between them. Derek is quick to grab the syrup and drench his pancakes. Aaron pours some syrup and begins to eat. I find myself watching each of them. How did I become so lucky to have both these men as my loves? To be with them is just amazing. I never thought I could be so happy. 

I slowly eat my pancakes.Thinking of how I can show them I appreciate this. To give them something special for our anniversary. Just to show how much I truly love them. I'm pulled from my thoughts as all three of our phones chime. Aaron drops his fork, quickly pulling his phone out. "We have a case", he turns looking at me. "I'm sorry Spencer, we had more plans for today", I smile at him.

"Let's get to work", Aaron kisses me and runs off to get the car. Derek pulls me onto his lap, telling me he loves me. "I love you Derek,both of you mean the world to me", he kisses me pulling me close to him. I pull away, "we better get going, or Garcia will worry". He chuckles and we walk to the car. Driving off only one thing is on my mind. Now I have to plan something good to make up for our lost time. Something very fun. Very fun, something they'll love. But what? Maybe I should talk to Garcia or JJ?


	2. Ideas

The case is going well, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch have gone to arrest the unsub. I chose to stay behind to talk to Garcia. I feel weird asking for ideas, but Garcia knows what everyone likes. I knock on her door, the door opens "hello lover boy". Penelope smiles at me pulling me into her office, "finally gonna give me those juicy details I asked you for?". Awhile back she asked how sex was with Aaron and Morgan, wanting details about us.

"Only if you help me with something", a wide grin crosses her face. She motions to the chair in front of her. I sit, taking a deep breath. Penelope asks what she can do for me. "Well I need ideas", she lifts her eyebrow at me, asking what kind of ideas, Doctor. I bite my lip again, "well Morgan and Hotch gave me a wonderful surprise for our anniversary, and I want to give them each something special".

"A naughty surprise?", she giggles as my cheeks turn bright red. "Let's get to work then, my little sex kitten", turning in her chair she clicks away at her computer. "You came to the right place, Reid, bringing up all their dirty little secrets. I just love how people think they can hide things from me", she laughs aloud.

Her fingers tap away at the keys, as she searches through my lovers computers. Every time she discovers something new, she giggles like a school girl. "Well lover boy, you've got some costume shopping to do for Hotch's surprise. But for my chocolate Adonis, you're gonna have to be flexible", she smiles at me. "How comfortable are you with public sex?", my eyes grow wide.

I look over at the clock, time has passed quickly. A knock brings us out of our conversation. Garcia giggles as Morgan opens the door. "Hey baby girl, have you seen pretty boy?", he's looking down at his phone. I clear my throat and he finally looks up. I wave at him, "hey Pretty boy, let's go get some dinner?". She nudges me, a grin on her face.

"Thank you Garcia", she stands and hugs me tight. Whispering go have fun into my ear. A small blush spreads across my face. "Let's go Morgan", we walk out of her office. I grab my bag and jacket.

Hotch is in his office, finishing paperwork as always. My poor busy boss, always working so hard. But he loves it, we all love what we do. The lives we save are so worth all the work. I knock on his door, and he calls me in. The blinds are shut, he must need his privacy. I walk in, casually walking behind him. I run my fingers across his shoulders. "Aaron, are you going to be working all night again?", he chuckles.

"Yes, Spencer. Once again, you'll have to do without me tonight", I move to his side. Aaron grabs my hand, pulling me into his lap. Pressing his lips against mine, his tongue slips inside. My fingers intertwine in his hair. His hands slide down my back to my ass. Caressing my cheeks through my pants. I pull away from his lips as a moan ripples through my throat.

Aaron kisses my forehead. "I have work to do, out you go", he stand up pulling me with him. He slaps my ass, smiling at me. "Have fun with Morgan", I kiss him once more. I walk out to see Morgan waiting by the glass doors. 

He opens the door for me as I walk over to him. "After you, Dr. Reid", he smiles at me. I smile back at him, walking the door that leads to the stairs. He lifts a eyebrow at me, but I play it cool. Penelope discovered that Derek finds exhibitionism arousing. She promised to hack the cameras in the stairwell so that we won't get caught on video screwing in the workplace by the bosses. But this is only part one of my surprise for Derek. I look at my phone, the text from Penelope is my final check.

"Morgan, you wouldn't mind if we took the stairs today would you?", he nods walking to the door. I open the door, we start down the stairs normally. But at the third floor, I stop on the stairs turning around. My hands run up his shirt, feeling the tight muscles under it. I connect our lips. Feeling his tongue immediately slide into my mouth, I groan.

He kisses me deep, Derek's tongue stroking mine. His hands reach for my belt but I push them away. "This is for you Derek", I kneel in front of him.It's an odd angle having to kneel on stairs but who cares. I unbuckle and unbutton his pants, nudging my nose against his hardening cock. Feeling him grow with every touch. I look up at him, Derek's eyes meet mine as I lick my lips. 

I pull his cock from his pants, his takes a deep breath silently awaiting for what's next. I swirl my tongue around his tip, tasting him fully. Running my tongue up the underside of his long and thick cock, I watch as right hand grasps the railing. I take him deep into my throat, humming around his scrumptious cock. I pull up, making sure to suck hard on him. Up. Down, up, down, his breathing is heavy. I hum occasionally, feeling his hardness twitch in my throat.

His hand grasps my hair, sliding his cock deeper. He moans as I deep throat him. My head is spinning and I can feel my cock growing harder in my pants. Drool is slipping from my lips as I ravish his cock. I look up at him, watching his chest heave up and down. His hand pulls me forward, thrusting deeper down my throat. It feels like his cock is in my stomach. 

Derek groans as I moan around him. I grasp his testicles, rolling them in my hand. He lets out a very deep moan as I give them a quick pull. Sucking his dick harder, he thrusts deep and quick. I suck on just the tip and stroke him. Spencer!", he cums hard. I milk him, drinking up everything he gives me. I look up at him, licking my lips.He pulls me up, kissing me deep.

Derek pushes me against the railing. He grabs my ass, kneading my cheeks in his hands. I groan, rubbing my hips forward. His fingers grasp my hair. Morgan pulls my head back, his lips trace down my neck. He pulls my shirt down, nipping at my collarbone. My hands slip under his shirt, caressing his tight stomach. A groan falls from his lips as my fingers play with his nipples. Rubbing the nubs gently, occasionally pulling at them. He grabs my ass, pulling me up. 

Morgan POV

Spencer wraps his legs around my waist. His clothed cock rubs against my bare one. Creating a delicious friction. He moans as I bite his collarbone again. His hips snapping forward, rubbing against my very hard cock. Anyone could walk into the stairwell and see us. How did he know I find this so hot. My baby wanting me to fuck him right here. I pull my lips from his, he stares at me. His cheeks flushed, eyes filled with lust. I unbuckle his belt, slipping my hand down the back of his pants.

I love that he has no underwear on. I rub my fingers against his hole. He moans moving back against my fingers, "please Morgan". I pull my hand from his pants, shoving my fingers into his pretty mouth. He sucks my fingers quickly, his tongue slathering them with plenty of spit. I pull my fingers out of his mouth. Shoving my fingers back down his pants, I shove two fingers inside of his hole. "Ooooooo yes oooo fuck", he moves back on my fingers. Moans falling from his lips as he fucks himself on my fingers. My cock is so hard, I thrust harder against his cock. I shove another finger inside of his wanton hole.

His head falls back as I hit his prostate. My name falls from his lips as I continue my assault on his sweet spot. His hips rub forward, right against my dick. "Derek..I'm....mmmm...oh yeah...I'm gonna....oh fuck...please...gonna...cum", I pull my fingers out of him. A whine falls from his beautiful lips.

I tilt his head up, " I thought you said this was for me". He bites his lip, thrusting his hips forward. Spencer's lust filled eyes stare into mine. He rocks against my cock, teasing me.

"Fuck me", our lips crash together. I set him on his feet and quickly rid him of his pants. Stairs...should I fuck him against the wall or on the actual stairs or against the railing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates! I promise to have new updates faster. Working on them as we speak. Please me know what you think:)


	3. Stairwell fun

He bends over taunting me. His round cheeks look so inviting. Spencer spreads his cheeks, his pink entrance twitches. "Derek please", he turns his head. Honey brown eyes filled with lust meet mine. I pull him back, his ass against my hard cock. "Derek, please fuck me", he grinds his ass against me. 

I grab my cock, placing it right at his entrance. But not pushing in yet. My hands grasp his elbows, I pull him back. He groans as my cock fills him. Spencer's ass is settled against my hips. "Mmm always so nice and tight baby boy", he drops his head as I move in and out of him. My hips snapping against his ass. Filling him again and again.

"Yes Yes Yes Derek more", my lips press kisses up his back. Spencer's skin is always so beautiful. Always so soft and delicate. Pale as a porcelain doll. My cock is deep inside of him, my hips moving fast to give him everything that he wants. How did I get so lucky? 

I pull out suddenly, quickly turning him around. I press my lips to his. "I love you Baby", he smirks at me. His fingers touch his nipples, playfully playing with himself. Moans spill from his plush lips. Pushing him against the wall, I pull him up. He wraps his legs around my waist, pushing my cock into himself. A groan falls from my lips. His velvety insides always so comforting. A weird way to put it. But his body is wonderful. Any problem can be forgotten with Reid.

Reid POV

Morgan thrusts into me. Filling me so wonderfully. His hard thick cock feels so good. My arms wrap around his neck. "Ooooo Morgan fuck", I lean my head against his shoulder. He lifts me up and down. Moans falls from my lips freely. He always feels so divine while fucking me.

His lips press against mine, kissing me deep. Derek's tongue slips into my mouth. He tongue fucks me, as he cock fucks my ass. The noises coming from my body only aid in my excitement. Anyone could hear us or could walk in. I know Penelope is watching us.

Not watching watching us, but instead watching if anyone tries to use the stairwell. "Anyone could walk in Derek and see you fucking me", he moans. His lips move down my neck. A bite to my collarbone has be moaning like a wanton slut. My breathing becomes erratic as I feel my climax coming. 

"Fuck me Derek fuck", I know it turns him on when I curse. Such dirty words falling from my lips. His hips thrust faster and harder. Our eyes meet and he thrusts deeper in and out of me. He watches me. "Coming!", my orgasm comes suddenly. My insides clamp down on his cock as my cock spills suddenly. Spurts of cum decorate his chiseled stomach. 

"Spencer fuck yes", his orgasm follows mine. He thrusts into me a few more times before filling me with his hot cum. He screams my name as he fills me. Derek's hips shake as his pulls out of me. His hands hold me as he slowly puts me down. As my feet touch the ground I feel like jello. "That was hot Pretty Boy", my hand holds onto the wall.

Derek tucks his semi soft cock back into his pants. He turns while he buckled his belt. "Need a little help babe?", I shake my head. I can put my pants on, jello legs or not. I reach and grab my pants. His hands slip against my sides. Holding me steady as I slip my pants back on.

I turn smiling at him, "thank you". His lips shove against mine. Derek's tongue dances with mine. His fingers lace through my hair, pulling me closer to him. I moan in my throat.

He smirks at me when he pulls away, leaving me breathless. "I love you Baby Boy", I bite my lip. Returning his words, my phone sounds. I pull my phone from my bag.

Good show, my naughty boys! -Garcia 

My cheeks grow red as I read the message. She watched us...well at least now I won't have to give her any more details. 

The door opens, JJ smiles at me. "Hey Spence, Morgan any plans for tonight?", I shake my head. "Well we're all going to Rossi's, wanna join us?", she raises her eyebrow was she continues to look me over. Her hand slides down the back of her head.

I fix my hair, realizing she's hinting at my messier than normal hair. "Sounds like fun", she giggles at me. Come on guys she says. Morgan and I walk down with her. "I didn't think you could blush so red, Spence so what do you have in mind for Hotch?", she raises her eyebrows at me. A smirk plays on her lips.

"Not sure yet, but I'll think of something", I smile at her. Hotch catches my eye as we walk out of the building. His eyes always seem to light up when he sees me. Tonight should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Finally! Hope to get more chapters done sooner than later. Thank to all who've given this story love and hopefully you'll be happy with this chapter:-)


	4. Friends

JJ pulls me to her car. "I'm stealing Reid, Morgan",she giggles as she walks to the driver side. Morgan blows me a kiss. A chuckle falls from his lips. See you soon Pretty Boy he says. The drive is quiet. Her eyes glancing at me every so often. We don't keep secrets and usually talk about everything. "Spence, just ask me", I look at her with wide eyes. We're profilers...of course she would guess that. 

"Do you do anything special for Will? Like something, just for him?"

"On occasion. Usually if it's been awhile or special nights. Basically if we have time"

"Cases do keep us busy"

"Yes,and so do little boys. But a little strip tease or a little bondage makes it all worth while"

"Bondage?"

"I tie him to the bed, my hands teasing his body. Watching him come undone under my fingers. Until he's a panting mess"

JJ turns, a giggles falls from her lips. My cheeks feel hot. Usually it's Penelope who is so informative. But I'm happy JJ is so open with me. Though now I will have to fight the image of Will withering under JJ's teasing hands. "Oh c'mon Spence, your cheeks are gonna burn off", a quick apology spills from my lips. She parks the car. Her arms pull me into a hug," I'm just teasing you".

"Well thank you for those images JJ", I smile at her. Hoping that I don't see Will any time soon. She gets out of the car. As we make our way up the pathway, I stop her. "Morgan and I had sex in the stairwell", she giggles whispering that she knew it.

"Penelope wouldn't let me come in. I knew something was going on. Now I kinda wish I had broken down the door", a smirk set across her lips. My cheeks are burning bright with her smirk. "Oh c'mon one of these days Spence", and withthat she walks into Rossi's mansion. I walk in after her. I say hello to everyone as I look for Penelope. Tara smiles at me saying hello.

She's the newest member of the team. Hotch hired her when JJ and Kate were away. JJ being on maternity leave and Kate having to leave. She's funny but intelligent. Another wonderful addition. She's corky but can be so suave. She stands with Rossi talking about rebuilding a car together. 

"Boy Genius", Penelope greets me as I walk into the kitchen. She kisses my cheeks and pulls me into a hug. "You know that time I said I wasn't sexually attracted to you?", I nod saying that it was on our comic con adventure. "I totally take it back!", she jumps up and down.

"Slow down Mama, you're making our boy nervous", Morgan pulls me into his arms. His chest against my back. I relax against his chest. Penelope walks away to get another drink. His lips press against my ear. "What do you think changed her mind Reid?", Morgan's hips press against my ass. I lick my lips. "Was it because she saw you as a wanton slut? Begging for me to fuck you. Did she see you on your knees for me?", he moves his hips in a circular motion. I suck in a breath as I feel his hardness.

"Morgan, will you show me to the bathroom? Or to any empty room?", his lips press against my neck. Tasting my skin with his tongue. No he says. A whine passes my lips as he pulls away. A smirk on his face as he walks away. I turn grabbing the edges of the island. My pants feel tight and I'm surrounded by friends. Rossi walks into the kitchen.

"Don't hold so tight, your white knuckles give you away", I look at him. My grip loosens, running one hand through my hair. "There's a room down the hall. I don't wanna know what you do in there but I suggest you go check it out", he turns walking back to Tara and JJ.

I look down, cursing my teenager libido. Any little thing can get me so aroused. Deciding to take Rossi's suggestion, I walk down the hall quickly finding the room. The room is painted a red color. There's is a elegant small table against the back wall and large mirrors hang on the other two walls. In the middle of the room is a sitting area. Complete with a Venice luxury sofa. A smooth double hump back rest. With rolled edges for the arm and leg rest. It's so beautiful. 

The fabric that covers it is so soft and so inviting. My fingers run along the gorgeous sofa. I sit on it, rubbng my hands against the material. I lay back. My reflection catches my eye as I look at the mirror. My cheeks are flushed. I palm the front of my pants. A moan falling from my lips. Am I really going to do this here? In Rossi's home...yes. I need this.

I unbutton and unzip my pants. Slipping my hand inside, I pull out my cock. Morgan's taunting has me hard. I wrap my hand around my cock. Stroking myself up and down. Little moans escape my lips. I rub the head of my cock. Then stroke base to tip, tip to base. I unbutton my shirt with my other hand. With my shirt finally open, I pinch at my nipple. Biting my lip I continue to pump my hard cock. Droplets of cum run down my hand. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes", I fist my cock faster. Looking at the mirror, I'm faced with a sex god. His cock is dripping with cum. His cheeks are flushed. His lip is between his teeth. I groan seeing myself in this state. I stop stroking myself and pull my pants down. Kicking them off, I lay back down. "I need more. More more", with a pillow behind my head I feel better.

I suck my fingers. Getting them nice and wet. Jerking myself off with my other hand. I moan but try not to be so loud. I shove my fingers deep in my mouth. Pretending it's one of my lovers cocks. I moan around my fingers. I pull them out with a pop! Lining two at my entrance, I shove in. Moaning at the sudden intrusion. I release my cock.

Working my fingers in and out of me. My fingers pinch and pull at my nipples. In and out. In and out. Of yes ugh it feels so good. A nice long hard cock would be better but my fingers will have to do. Derek or Aaron. Or both. Both would be amazing. Just to feel them deep inside of me. Oh yes! My cock twitches at the thought of them both fucking me. Shoving their delicious cocks inside of me. Simultaneously.

"Mmm Aaron....oooo Derek", I fuck myself faster. Shoving another finger in my ass, I bite my lip. Chewing on my lip, I fuck myself harder. "Derek Aaron yes fuck oooo fuck", my insides clench around my fingers. My climax is coming fast. Literally coming. I shove my fingers into me. Shoving the collar of my shirt between my teeth, I cum. Ribbons of cum shoot from my cock. Spilling on my stomach. I slowly pull out my fingers. Whincing at the slight discomfort of being empty. 

I lay my head back. Basking in the afterglow of my climax. I stare up at the ceiling. That was amazing. It would've been better with a cock instead of my fingers. But hey not complaining. Not sure this is really what Dave had in mind when he suggested I check out the room. But the damage is done. "Spence where are you?", JJ calls me. I stand up, looking around for something to clean up with.

I spot a box of tissues on one of the tables. I quickly grab a few and clean myself off. Slipping my pants on. Buttoning and zipping them up. I button my shirt, careful to button them correctly. Not wanting to raise any suspicions. I look at the mirror. Running my fingers through my hair, I look presentable. I open the door and walk out,"hey JJ time for dinner?".


	5. Indulgence

Dinner was fun, but dessert had to be the best. Rossi beckons us to the kitchen. On the island stand a chocolate fountain. Penelope squeals with happiness. Around the fountain are plates with different treats. Including fruit and marshmallows. "A little indulgence", Rossi invites us to dig in. Soon everyone is dipping treats into the sweet chocolate.

"Do you taste this sweet My chocolate adonis?", Penelope giggles while asking Morgan. His eyebrow raises at her. But he chuckles at her question. I grab a biscotti drenching it in chocolate. A smirk on my lips as I wrap my lips around it. Hotch's eyes meet mine first. I teasingly suck on it. A gasp falls from his lips. Morgan catches my gaze, mesmerized by my motions. 

They keep watching as I feign innocence. The delicious biscotti between my lips. In and out of my mouth. Penelope pulls JJ down the hall, saying it's nose powdering time. Rossi and Lewis are talking about cars. Again. I always feel like a teenager with Aaron and Derek. My cock stirs in my trousers. Hardening with every suck. I need to go home. I need them inside of me. To feel their yummy cocks. Pounding so deep into me. Yes. 

"Since most of us have had a little too much wine, I invite you all to stay the night", Morgan helps Penelope up the stairs shile she mumurs about how beautiful life is and how everyone is just so beautiful. JJ wraps her arms around me. Spence you are the best she says. I chuckle at her words. We walk up the stairs, she keeps pointing at different things.

"Henry is so big now....your hair is so fluffy"

"Thanks let's get you to bed JJ"

"Tell Henry to watch Will"

"I will"

"Spence I love you"

"I love you too. Now go to sleep", I pull the comforter over her. She mumbles a few words but they're quite incoherent. So I just kiss her forehead and close the door. Rossi points to a room down the hall. I nod and whisper thank you. I walk down the hall, my hand touches the doorknob. Before I can open it, it opens and I'm pulled in. The door shuts, Hotch shoves me onto the bed. Morgan walks out from the bathroom.

"Don't start without me Hotch"


End file.
